Reaching Covenant
by xxFranceExx
Summary: From Chris' sister to Wesker's bride... Claire never imagined it would come to this. Before it actually dawns on her, she gives her hand to the man who first stole her heart and offers herself to him fully.


**AN**: Hi! Before you start reading this I thought that you should know that this piece was really intended for a class project on Comm Theories. I am an avid WeskerxClaire fan so I decided to write about them. So please keep in mind that this was NOT intended to be a serious RE fic. I just thought I could post this here and see what readers think of my work, setting the RE main story and character aside. If reviews pour in, I may just learn from this, do more research and really make a TRUE RE fic.

Again, do NOT criticize this story for its OOCness (and possibly of its lack of clarity). Still, I do hope you enjoy this story and don't forget to leave your reviews and tell me what you think (points on improvement will be appreciated).

**

* * *

**

**Reaching Covenant**

_"Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end_

_- Author Unknown"_

"Marry me" he said again. And I was sure that I looked pretty stupid with my mouth open wide. I bet all my money that everyone at the restaurant was staring, laughing at the look on my face. I could not care less. This was all too sudden for me I did not know how to respond.

How could anyone regard this matter with such casualty? It was as if he only asked me to go to the movies or something. That is Albert Wesker for you. Cold. Stoic. And a total bad-ass.

"Miss Redfield, I don't want repeat myself a third time" His was getting annoyed with me, that much was clear. I would be annoyed too if someone responded to me the same way... although it would be under different circumstances and certainly not with a "proposal" such as this.

"Yes" the answer seemed so automatic, I had not even regained my senses fully yet nor have I fully comprehended what I was getting myself into. But it was the right answer. It was the only answer. He nodded. And a ring was slipped on my finger.

The next thing I knew, I was being led to the parking lot, the stupor never leaving me. Albert, always the gentleman, opened the door for me and made sure I was seated comfortably. As he made his way to his side of the car, I stared intently at the band that now adorned my finger. It was a beautiful white-gold ring with a diamond rock, of the highest calibre I assumed. All my earnings would still not be enough for me to buy such jewellery.

'How did it come to this?' I asked myself, the realization of our engagement slowly sinking in. I loved Albert dearly but I was unsure if he felt the same. He was always so hard to read. One would think it would get better after two years of our relationship, but alas, my lover was a different case altogether.

He had addressed me by my last name, I absently noted. It has certainly brought back memories...

I remember the time we first met almost three years ago. It was at the police station my big brother worked for. He had brought me there one day so I could meet the team he had so fondly spoken of. There was Brad, Joseph, Barry and Jill. The latter two I already knew and have become friends with. As I was being introduced, my eyes darted to a man in his closed yet transparent room. He seemed to regard the noise we created with disinterest and continued to work. Immediately, my curiosity was piqued. I did not have to wait for long as Chris steered me into the mystery man's office.

He knocked twice before entering. "Sir" he called, nervousness and excitement filling his voice, "I want you to meet my sister, Claire. You know, the one I've been telling you guys about" A grin was etched on his face and I could not help but smile at his behaviour. He smiled back as he turned to me. "Claire, this is Captain Wesker..."

"Miss Redfield," the man acknowledged, and I was instantly entranced by the sound of his rich, velvety voice. More so, when I got to look at his face. His blonde hair, his pointy nose, his soft lips and strong jaw... oh it was such a sight to behold! And even his eyes hidden by black shades – something I found peculiar – he was, by gods, one of the most handsome men I have ever seen in my entire life. "a pleasure to meet such a lovely lady such as yourself" He rose then, removing the glasses and flashed me one of his signature smiles. "Chris has told me much about you" he approached, and pressed his lips on the back of my hand. I was startled at his boldness. Normally, this was the part he would receive a glare or two from Chris, maybe even a punch on the face, but one glance at my brother told me otherwise. He was just there, still with the goofy grin and all. When he told me how much he respected their captain, he was not lying. Albert Wesker was Chris' idol.

"Go back to work Christopher" he ordered him, yet his eyes were on me. His wonderful blue eyes... "I'll take care of Ms. Redfield from here"

Without a moment of hesitation, my used to be protective brother left with a nod. "She's all yours, Captain. Have fun Claire. See ya later!"

Before I knew it, we were alone. "Would you like a tour of the station, Ms. Redfield?" he offered, his arm already extended for me to take.

"Yes, I'd like that" How could I say no to such a man as he?

The tour was uneventful but it was his company that made it worthwhile. He only spoke when needed and I was mostly quiet during our little "trip". I could not find my voice and speak like I usually do which I found rather odd of me. Nonetheless, I had fun.

Once we were on our way back to the entrance, it was only then that I realized how late it was and that some employees had already gone home.

"Would you like to have dinner with me, Ms. Redfield?" Again, I was amazed of his bluntness.

Gauging on the situation, I seized the opportunity knowing this could be my first and last time to spend with him like this. "Sure" I chirped, failing to obscure my giddiness. He smirked at that.

Dinner was swell as we engaged in small talk about ourselves. It was then I got to know him a bit more – where he graduated, what he does at work and spare time, and so on. He was everything I expected him to be and more. It was also then we decided to address each other on a first name basis.

As we reached my apartment, I was more than thrilled to exchange contact information when he had asked. And I thought I was dreaming that moment he said that he wanted to see me again. I could not refuse. After six months since that fateful meeting, we were "official" and Chris could not be any happier for the both of us. How grateful I am to him for bringing us together.

I snapped back to the present as I felt a warm hand on my forehead.

"Are you feeling alright, dear heart?" he looked at me with what I thought was concern. With Albert, it was difficult to tell. "You've been quiet all evening"

"Yes, I'm fine" I assured him, slightly disappointed when he had withdrawn his hand and focused back on the road.

Funny how we ended up, from the police station with him as Chris' boss and I, Chris' little sister to an engaged couple soon to be married. From acquaintances to friends to lovers.

The sound of the engine dying roused me back from my reverie. "Having second thoughts?" he asked and stepped out of his Bugatti Veyron and went over to my side to open the door. Holding out his hand for me to take, he awaited my answer.

"Of course not..." I said, but I could not bear to look back at his piercing gaze.

He was not convinced and trapped me with arms by my head, his hands on the car. "I love you Claire. And it pains me to know that you doubt that"

I still could not return the eye contact "I never said that I –"

"Look into my eyes and tell me" his voice taking its demanding tone. When I did not respond, he cupped my face and turned me to face him. All thoughts soon vanished as he devoured my lips with a hungry kiss. "I love you Claire Redfield and you are mine" I was taken aback by the possessiveness of his voice and eyes but awfully flattered by his claim on me. "If marriage is the way that I can have you as my own then I will gladly spend the rest of my life with you..."

Without warning, I felt drunk, drunk by his touch and kisses that all I could do was smile. He reciprocated with such sincerity I have not seen him show all these years. Albert did love me and it was clear as day. He picked me up bridal style and carried me all the way back to our home.

"Claire Wesker..." he thought, "it has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

I giggled, reclaiming his lips. It was that time it finally hit me full force that we had a wedding to plan.

* * *

**AN**: Hope you found this... ok enough. Don't forget to review! :)


End file.
